The present invention relates to a water conditioning assembly for use in a tank containing water. Many research and commercial facilities including university laboratories and state laboratories use tanks to conduct research. The tanks may be similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,441, owned by the present assignee. The tanks hold many types of living species including fish and plants. In addition commercial facility tanks are often used to raise, for example fish, until they reach a size where they are either placed in other tanks or introduced into a stream.
While the prior art shows aquarium type units having cooling and heating, the present unit is of a larger apparatus including heating, cooling, aerating and circulation in a unitary drop-in structure.
It has been found that by closely controlling water temperatures, by both heating and cooling, better results are achieved.
In addition, in a commercial trout fishery, if it is possible to heat and cool the water temperature to a predetermined desired temperature, the growth of the trout can be greatly advanced over trout that is raised in ambient temperature water.